Eosinophilic esophagitis (EoE) is a chronic disease of the esophagus that affects over 300,000 patient in the U.S. alone. Symptoms include dysphagia (difficulty swallowing liquids or solids or both, >90%), food impaction (solid food sticks in the esophagus, 50%), odynophagia (painful swallowing), heartburn (33%), chest pain, asthma (50%), diarrhea, and vomiting (Gonzales, Kahrilas, Am J Gastroenterol, 2009). The disease primarily occurs in males (75%) with a mean age between 36 and 42 years in westernized countries. While present in adults, the disease can also manifest in children. The symptoms of EoE are similar to an atopic allergenic inflammatory condition of the esophagus, affecting up to 10% of adults presenting for upper endoscopy (Mackenzie, Aliment Ther Pharmacol, Gastroenterol, 2008).
Although the source or sources of this disease have not been conclusively identified, investigators have identified several contributing factors. Genetic predisposition may be at work in this disease, at least in part, due to the increased incidence in first degree relative of EoE patients relative to the general population. Environmental causes may also be important as allergens (i.e., food and aero-allergens) contribute in up to 97% of cases in children (Liacouras, Clin Gastro Hep, 2005). Fogg et al. (2007) subsequently identified a seasonal variation in identification and severity of the disease in children. Furthermore, Mishra et al. (2001) determined that intranasal administration of Aspergillus fumigatus in a mouse model replicated the esophageal eosinophilic infiltrate seen in EoE. However, EoE is not simply a seasonal allergy of the esophagus. Despite current treatment with swallowed aerosolized steroids, the response rate is little better than 50% (Konikoff, Gastroenterology, 2007).
Food allergies also play an important role in both adult and pediatric EoE. Markowitz et al. (2003) found resolution of esophageal eosinophilia after 4 weeks of amino acid-based elemental diet in 49/51 pediatric patients. In the largest analysis to date, Liacouras et al. (2005) found a 97% response to an elemental diet in a cohort of 160 children with EoE. However, preliminary data on an elimination diet in adults found less robust responses than those observed in children. This six-food elimination diet (Gonsalves et al., 2012) demonstrated improvement in 78% and 33% complete resolution rate. Elemental diet in adults results in substantial improvement in eosinophilia after 4 weeks in 72% of patients (Peterson, 2013). Responses to skin prick testing in adults undergoing food elimination diets suggest a multi-model (IgE and non-IgE mediated) immunological process, and murine models find both aero-allergens food each play significant roles (Mishra, J Clin Invest, 2001).
In all cases, detection of EoE via a form of endoscopy known as esophagoduodenoscopy (EGD) remains essential. In this procedure, a small tube with a camera on the distal end is passed into the esophagus, stomach, and first portion of the small intestine to visualize the mucosal surfaces of these organs. In EoE, the inflammation occurs in various parts of the esophagus; there is approximately equal incidence in the proximal, distal or both portions of the esophagus being affected (Gangotena, Am J Gastroenterol, 2007) within cohorts, but such infiltrate varies in each individual with many demonstrating a less intense infiltrate proximally. EoE also affects the luminal structure of the esophagus. Pronounced rings or furrows can develop into strictures that close off the esophagus, resulting in odynophagia, dysphagia, food impaction, and emergency hospital visits. The areas of inflammation are not evenly distributed throughout an affected esophagus, as the disease often presents in patches or select segments of the 25-30 cm long adult esophagus.
Although EGD is a key tool in the identification of EoE, some cases may never present as a “ringed-esophagus” during EGD. A conclusive means currently available to clinicians to positively identify EoE is to detect the presence of eosinophils in biopsy specimens. Tissue samples may be collected during EGD and then examined with traditional histological analysis to confirm or reject a case of EoE. However, the patchy nature of the disease complicates collection of tissue samples for biopsy. When clinical suspicion for EoE is high, consensus practice requires sampling at 4 to 5 sites throughout the esophagus. However, five 2 mm biopsy specimens represent less than 0.7% of the 29- to 25-cm-long esophageal mucosa and might result in underdiagnosis of EoE if mucosal eosinophilia is particularly patchy. Specific disease phenotypes (i.e., rings, lines, furrows, white spots, or plaques) aid physicians in determining where and how many biopsies to perform based on EGD-observed phenotypes, which are strong indicators of eosinophil density. For example, biopsies to collect tissue samples are often collected from unaffected areas. For this reason, at least 4 (child) or 5 (adult) biopsy specimens are required to confirm each case of EoE (Gonsalves Gastrointestinal Endosc, 2006; Shah Am J Gastroenterol, 2009). Furthermore, additional biopsies are required to evaluate the effectiveness of each treatment proposed. This repeated need for endoscopic removal of tissue poses a financial hardship for the patient, and the procedure can be painful, requiring sedation and/or anesthesia.
The key element for diagnosing EoE in a biopsy specimen is the presence of eosinophils. Normal esophageal tissue does not contain eosinophils (Kato et al., 1998). These white blood cells were named for their affinity for the red dye eosin. Normally, eosinophils reside in the blood stream, stomach, small and large intestine, and lymphatic system (Kato et al., 1998) but infiltrate pathologically into the esophagus in EoE. In biopsy samples, an eosinophil can be identified as a cell 12-17 μm in diameter with a bi-lobed nucleus and cytoplasmic granules staining red with acidic dyes, for example eosin. A tissue count of eosinophils in excess of 15 per field of view at high microscope power (greater than 15 per high-powered field (hpf)) indicates EoE. Some clinical evidence suggests that inflammation increases with eosinophil concentration.
A distinctive characteristic of eosinophils is their granules which comprise markedly cationic proteins, each of which is composed of a core and a matrix. The core consists primarily of major basic protein 1 (MBP-1); the matrix consists of eosinophil peroxidase (EPO) and eosinophil derived neurotoxin (EDN) (Peters et al., 1986), inter alia. MBP-1 is a highly basic (isoelectric point approaching 12) 13.8 kDa protein with 5 unpaired cysteins that accounts for about 55% of the granule's protein (Gleich et al., 1974; Gleich et al., 1976). It is a member of the C-type lectin family (lectins bind sugars) and has the highest concentration in the eosinophil granule on a per molecule basis (Abu-Ghazaleh et al., 1992). EPO has the highest concentration in the granule on a per mass basis, while EDN and ECP are members of the RNAse 2 family (Gleich et al., 1986). Upon degranulation, an eosinophil releases each of these proteins into the surrounding tissues. Of these, only MBP-1 stimulates histamine release (O'Donnell et al., 1983). MBP-1 also exfoliates bronchial epithelial cells (Frigas et al., 1980) and causes bronchial hyper-reactivity (Gundel et al., 1991), whereas both MBP-1 and EPO provoke transient bronchial constriction (Gundel et al., 1991). These proteins are found in abundance in biopsies in eosinophilic esophagitis (Kephart, Am J Gastroenterol, 2010).
Currently, as symptoms are unable to predict the severity of eosinophilic involvement, the only way to adequately monitor the extent and severity of the disease is through invasive upper endoscopy with biopsy. Often, in food re-introduction and therapeutic evaluation, this results in several upper endoscopies per year for patients. Due to the cost, invasiveness, and discomfort experienced via this method of monitoring, patients become non-compliant, and subsequently the disease is not adequately tracked. Additionally, there is a lack of sensitivity of biopsies in detecting and understanding such a patchy disease because biopsies histologically characterize only <0.03% of the entire esophagus.
Despite the rapidly growing incidence of EoE, state-of-the-art diagnostic techniques remain inadequate to fully characterize this disease. As such, there exists a need to develop a non-invasive, precise, and comprehensive technique to image and map the distribution of inflammation and deposition of eosinophil granule proteins. Such techniques will provide a tool to diagnose EoE, track disease activity in response to various treatment regimens, and obtain previously unreachable insight into the development and progression of EoE pathophysiology.